Half Breed
by FeralDemonArtemis3.0
Summary: What if one of the scouts had a secret and dark past before becoming a Sailor Scout? Warning DarienMamoruEndymione Bashing. This story is in behalf of my friend who asked me to write this.
1. Prologue

Prologue

'As a Sailor Scout and Past Princess of the moon it is my sworn duty to marry Darien, but I don't find him worthy to be neither my mate nor even my friend. He is nothing but an idiotic man who thinks nothing but himself. Though I'm not surprised he is a human after all. I will probably despise all humans. Though I'd be lying if I said I don't care for the human family that I now live with nor for my friends.' A lone figure looks out into the night with a sneer as they watch a human male attack a poor defenseless female. The figure leaps from building to building while unsheathing a glowing white sword. Never seeing the coming sword the male human collapses on the ground unconscious letting the girl go as he fell.

"Are you alright?" a husky female voice ask as they stay hidden in the shadows sheathing her sword. The human looks at her savior in appreciation. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for saving me." The female human starts to walk towards her savior only to watch them step back shaking their head in no. "Call the cops and make sure they take this man in, and next time do please be careful if your going to be out this late at night." Whispered the husky voice as the person leaps up onto the building before practically flying building to building. The human female watched as her savior disappears into the night. "Hmm I wonder if she was a gargoyle or a mutant like my friends back home with my sister." Thought the girl as she walks quickly to a payphone and calls the cops before going home to tell her family what had just transpired.

"Humans are such pathetic creatures. At least a good some of them are anyways." Growled the figure just as the moon rises showing the beauty that was hidden in the darkness. The girl had long beautiful silver hair flowing in the wind with her long silver bushy tail. Her eyes a striking silver white that could look through a person's soul. She also had white dog ears on the top of her head with black tips. Her fangs and claws sharp and long. She had three purple claw marks on each cheek with a silver crescent on her forehead with a black crescent inside. She had a long scar that ran from her left cheek over her nose bridge and to her right cheek where another scar ran down her left eye down her claw marks. Her face set in a sneer as she watches the humans looking for any more trouble. 'I know I should not be ashamed and yet I am, I am ashamed of my half human heritage.'

The girl shakes her head as she stares at the moon. "Humans are such pitiful creatures. Why should I help them they are nothing but nuisances." The girl's ears all of a sudden rise up as she hears the calls of her adoptive human mother who was looking at her from across the neighborhood. The girl quickly leaps back home to the sight of her mother who was looking at her in worry. "Are you okay honey?" questioned Irene as she checks her daughter for wounds. "I'm fine mother, there was nothing but idiotic humans trying to show the world they are the big bad." Whispered the girl as she blushes in embarrassment as her mother finishes checking her wounds. Irene starts giggling knowing for a fact that her daughter is blushing in embarrassment of a human looking after a half breeds wounds. Irene shakes her head at her daughter foolish pride giggling all the same. "What's so funny?" asked the girl with a growl.

"Oh it's nothing. So have you decided if your going to break up with Darien?" Questioned Irene as she looks at her daughter in worry. "Yes and I have decided to put an end to all of this nonsense. The man is nothing but a nuisance. He is what makes me hate humans. Being the definition of what human kind is capable of. I sometimes wonder if you are truly are human mother or a blessed angel that has come to this world. It's thanks to your kindness and good graces that I am able to put up with that husband of yours and your son. I know you want to tell them about me but I think it best that you tell them nothing. Sammy is nothing but a blabber mouth. No one can know about me Irene. If this happens, then we might get chased away again." Whispered the girl as she looks at her adoptive mother thinking back on her birth mother and seeing the resemblance between the two. The girl sighs sadly as she looks on at her mother who was shaking her head in denial that Sammy would do such a thing.

Irene sighs in sadness as she goes to sit on the couch as she rubs her temples trying to figure out a way to convince her daughter that the right way is the way of truth. The girl just rolls her eyes at her mother's obvious stubbornness. "Mother you have to understand that half-demons such as myself are not very trusting. It is too dangerous for us to trust others so blindingly. If I were to do that all the time than one day I will guarantee you it will bite me in the ass big time. You're all I trust besides Mrs. Haruna, Molly, and Elizabeth. I can't trust the Sailor Scout cause they will not hear me out. They'll act on what they see and what they'll see is a half-demon that they have to destroy. You have to understand that not all humans will react the same way the four of you reacted on the truth about my past. Hell it took you four a long time before I trusted all of you enough to show you my appearance." Sighed the girl softly as she plops on the couch.

Irene shakes her head at her daughter's antics. She gently yet firmly brings the girl to lie on her lap as she starts to scratch behind her ears making her daughter purr like a cat. "Okay honey, how about we talk about this matter another time. Right now I know you're tired so rest for a little while Serena. Go to sleep." Whispered Irene as she gives into her daughter's protest as she starts to rock her back and forth while humming a song that always put her little girl to sleep. Serena's eyes start to get heavy until she falls into a light sleep with her dog ears perked up listening into everything in the house. Irene watches over her daughter's serene face wishing that she was as serene as she was awake as she is asleep. They stay that way for a couple of hours as Irene falls asleep as well with Serena still on her lap lightly purring in comfort, before she opens her eyes with a growl as she hears her father coming home. Serena stealthily jumps out of her mothers lap with her mother still fast asleep as she carefully picks her up and quickly puts her to bed never once waking the woman up.

Kenjin enters the house looking through out the house making sure everyone was fast asleep. He goes to Sammy's room to see his boy fast asleep. He then checks on his lovely wife finding her sleeping peacefully. He then climbs the attic to find Rini asleep as well with Hotaru sleeping in her sleeping bag. He then starts to go to Serena's room before stopping by the door. Remembering that she was sleeping over at Mina's tonight. Kenjin eats the left over food before walking to his room to go to bed. He never felt the eyes that were watching him. Serena leaps down from the ceiling with out making a sound as she shakes her head in disapproval. 'Makes me wonder how he kept his job as a detective if he couldn't even sense my presence. Big brother was right, humans are truly nuisances.' Serena growls to herself before she jumps out the window onto the roof to watch over her family. She stays up on the roof until the stars start to disappear as the sun rises up into the morning sky.

Well tell me what you think? Do you like it or dislike it? Do you want me to continue? Please let me know soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'Well I knew I wasn't going to like today, I think I will skip the scout meeting today and go over to Molly's place today for a surprise visit.' Thought Serena as she leaps from building to building to her friends place. Just as she leaped onto the roof of a sky scrapper she sensed the scouts transform. 'Damn it, at this time of day. Humans.' Serena sneers in anger as she leaps towards her fellow scouts/friends. She watches the battle from the trees and sees that the girls are losing badly as they try to contact her. Growling to her self, Serena uses up some energy to change from her demonic form to her humanoid form. "Guess you guys don't know when to quit, you youma are all the same which is not what this world needs. I am pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you." Serena leaps into action as she distracts the youma enough to let the scouts have a second wind.

"Okay Venus wrap the youma in your chain, Mercury use your ice bubbles to freeze him to keep him still!" yelled Serena as she dodges the monsters attacks. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus quickly fall into action. "_**VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN**_" As a chain wraps around the monster Mercury falls into plan. "_**Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!"**_ Serena looks to Mars and Jupiter nodding her head as a signal. Mars and Jupiter take their cue as they rush at the youma. Mars rushes at the demon with Jupiter not far behind as they ready their attacks. Jupiter jumps into the air over Sailor Mars as she aims at the demon. "_**Supreme Thunder Dragon!" **_As Jupiter's attack travel at the youma Mars lets out her attack. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!" **_The two attacks combine into one to make a fire breathing thunder dragon as it hits the youma head on. Finally Sailor Moon moves towards the youma as she get her attack ready. "_**Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" **_yelled Sailor Moon as she dust the youma in a matter of seconds. "Well better late then ever huh Sailor Moon!" growled Mars as she looks on at her leader in anger. The other scouts groan in annoyance as they watch where this was heading. Sighing in irritation Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter walk over to the two scouts trying to stop the inevitable fight. "Rei now come on I'm sure that Serena has a good excuse for being late." Jupiter nods in agreement as she tries to get Serena's eye.

"Yeah but we would have been in serious danger had she taken any longer." Serena tries to calm down her anger that is rising at an enormous speed. The scouts look at their leader in worry as they see she hasn't turned to face them nor is saying a word to anyone. Serena could feel her demon blood begging her to show this damn human girl whose boss or at least rip her to shreds for being insolent to her. Rei's temper starts to go away as she looks on in worry for her leader. She starts to walk towards her until she sees a certain caped man walk over to the girls leaning heavily on his cane. "Tuxedo Mask are you okay?" asked Sailor Venus as she tries to help the caped man. "Yes I'm fine, Serena what took you so long we had a huge problem with a youma in the mall. It was a good thing the Outers showed up when they did or I'd be a goner." Admonished Tuxedo Mask. That was it all hell was going to break loose. All Serena could see was red as she calmly turns around to face her inner court, Tuxedo Mask, and the newly arrived Outer court. Her eyes no longer holding her cold exterior as she practically growls out her words. "Where do you think you can get off on the fact that I would care if anything were to happen to you Darien you're nothing to me but a dead romance from the past that I want no part in."

The scouts practically leap away from their leader in shock and a little bit of fear at how cold and cruel her words were to their prince. Darien was in a state of shock as he looked on at his girlfriend. "I love Rini more then life itself but not even she can make me stay with you. I had enough of trying to be who I'm not. I had enough of being your girlfriend hell I feel sorry for every woman out there in the world that you dated cause they don't see the pain in the ass that I see in you. Your nothing but a selfish bastard Darien and that's all you'll ever be." Growled Serena as she give Darien a better than though look. With that Serena walks past him over to her injured scouts. She quickly heals them and with Rei being the last to heal. Rei I want to thank you for getting me angry enough to tell the bastard how I really felt. You're a true friend." Whispered Serena as she wraps her arms around Rei before healing her and her fellow scouts.

Serena smirks to herself as she finally lets go of a dumbfounded scout of Mars as she starts to walk away with a jump to her step. Darien gets out of his shock as he runs over to Serena and makes a grab for her arm tightening his grip. "Now look here bitch there is no way I'm going to let you get away with talking to me like that." Growled Darien before he starts to whimper in pain as Serena grabs him by the same arm that he grabbed her in. Putting a little bit of her strength into her human body as she practically breaks his arm with her grip. "Listen to me and listen good. If I ever catch you near me and my friends and family I swear to you as the past Princess of the Moon I will break every bone in your body. Do we have an understanding Darien. Quickly Darien nods his head as he tries to make Serena lose her grip on his broken arm before she tightens her grip yet again. Breaking the arm even more as she makes him look her in the eye.

"Do we have an understanding?" Growled Serena in rage. Darien nods his head continually before she lets his broken arm go. "Now get outta my sight before I decide to break your other arm." Darien quickly runs away from the not so weak girl fleeing for his life. 'Hmph, serve the bastard straight that's for sure. It's humans like him who I truly despise.' Thought Serena as she sneers at Darien's retreating figure. "I know you want to know what just happened but you have to understand that you don't want to know the truth about me. Besides I don't like to talk about myself or who I once was." Growled Serena as she looks back at the scouts with one eye before she walks away. The scouts stare after their princess in worry and fear as she disappears into the growing crowd. Serena ran into an alley as she leaps all the way to the Tokyo Tower as she survey's her surroundings. With a critical eye.

'I can't believe I was so stupid that I revealed the strength of my demonic energy and unleashed it upon such a pathetic mortal as that Darien Chiba. Oh why is it that thing's have to happen this way? Now the Scouts will start to become suspicious and all because I let my guard down." Growled Serena as she plops onto the roof of the Tokyo tower grumbling quietly to herself. "Damn idiot what do you think your doing, if the scouts find out that you're a half demon they'll try to make you nothing but dust like those youma we fight. Well something good came out of this. Thanks to Rei I was able to get an excuse with breaking up with Darien, although putting her on the spot light like the way I did was probably not the best way to handle things. I know Rei is going to get a scolding from Luna no doubt. Great now that girl is going to be even more mad." Serena did nothing but grumble to herself the whole day before she realized that it was around mid-night. 'Huh, oh oops I thought it was a bit dark to be noon. Great now Kenjin is going to give me a rough time for coming in this late. Damn mortals.' Serena lazily gets up and takes her time to get home as she surveys human kind with her critical eyes.

"**AAHHHH! HELP SOMEBODY HELP!"** screamed a child's voice. Serena quickly rushes to the cries of the child. She finally leaped onto a building getting out of her humanoid form. She watches intently as four low class demons surround the girl. "HAH… I think she will do nicely, look at that girls skin looks quiet delectable." Whispered a demon with four arms and none eye as he looks amongst his companions licking is lips continually. Another demon steps forward. This one had three eyes one trained on the girl, another trained on his companions and the last trained on the night making sure there weren't any unwanted guests for dinner. The demon smiles cruelly at the girl as it opens it mouth to reveal another mouth coming out of his. The girl screams loudly for help, begging in her thoughts for someone to save her. Serena growls angrily when she realizes that the girl wasn't human. "Half-demons are always delectable especially a half-demon fox." Laughed a three headed demon as he looks at the girl with hunger. Having enough of this Serena draws out her blade.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Serena growls angrily when she realizes that the girl wasn't human. "Half-demons are always delectable especially a half-demon fox." Laughed a three headed demon as he looks at the girl with hunger. Having enough of this Serena draws out her sword known as the Wind Blade. "Dark Hurricane!" yelled Serena as a huge black tornado forms from Serena's blade immediately destroying all the demons on sight leaving the hanyou alive and well. "Are you okay?" asked Serena's husky gruff voice as she walks into the other hanyou's light of vision. "Hey, you're a half-demon like me." Whispered the girl in awe. Serena nods her head as she rips a piece from her sleeve as she gently tightens it around the little girl's head which was bleeding pretty badly. "What did you think you were doing? Don't you know it's dangerous for us half-demons to be out at night? Especially half-demons who can't defend themselves." Growled Serena as she finishes tightening the ripped sleeve around the girls head.

"Yeah I know but I just couldn't wait until morning. My baby brother is in need of food. You see a few weeks ago my father died from an unknown illness and mom died in labor. My brother is only three months old. He can't wait for food he needs it now so I thought if I hurried I could get to the market and back safe and sound but I felt someone following me so I uh…" Serena quickly catches the girl before she hits the ground. Serena looks at the unconscious girl feeling her forehead. 'Damn it she has a fever, not a good thing to have with a head injury.' Thought Serena as she thinks on what to do. All of a sudden her dog ears twitch to the side as she hears whimpering coming from one of the abandon boxes in the ally. Serena lays the girl onto the ground where she would not be seen as she slowly walks toward the noises. Serena sniffs at the air before leaping back gasping for air as she stares at the box in disgust from its reeking smell that was coming off of it.

'I have never thought I would smell this repulsing smell again. Ugh, well at least it's safe. Now I don't have to go looking for it.' Grumbled Serena as she holds her breath as she goes to the box and lifts up a baby with a huge overfilled diaper. "I hate my life." Serena picks up the girl and slings her on her shoulder while keeping a firm grip on her baby brother before she leaps building to building looking for the closest haven. Finally seeing that Molly's house wasn't too far away she starts leaping towards her house in a rush so that she can finally get rid of that awful smell the baby was emanating. Finally reaching her friend's place, she lands on the balcony. Serena perks her ears close to Molly's bedroom window which was on the second floor seeing if Molly was home alone. Sighing in relief Serena opens the balcony door and enters the room, laying the girl on the floor Serena precedes to take the baby to Molly.

Serena finds her best friend on the couch fast asleep with dried tears on her face. Growling to herself remembering that tonight was prom night. 'I thought I told Melvin to treat her right. The boy is going to wish he was never born that I promise.' Growled Serena as her eyes turn blood red for a second at the thought of the boy who had hurt her best friend. 'Wish Nephlite could of lived. He would have treated her right.' Serena sighs quietly looking down at the baby who was cooing up at her. Giving the child a thankful grin as her demonic energy disappears, Serena walks over to her friend with that same grin. Smirking slightly Serena shakes the couch continuously making Molly jump off the couch. "_**EARTHQUAKE!!! EARTHQUAKE RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!**_ Screamed Molly as she looks for the closest exit only to Serena grinning mockingly at her terrified state. "Serena! Ugh, don't do that you know very well that I don't like to be surprised like that." scolded Molly. After a few seconds of glaring at the hanyou Molly quickly covers her nose with both her hands as she looks at Serena with tears in her eyes. "Oh good god what is that smell." Serena holds out the baby as she tries with all her might to keep standing. The smell being ten times worse for her. Molly saw that Serena was doing to well in keeping her balance.

Molly quickly takes the baby as she watches Serena fall down the stairs flinching at every crack. Looking over the railing Molly looks to see Serena knocked out groaning every once in awhile in pain. "Oh man is she going to feel that pain in the morning." Shaking her head as she coos at the baby. "You know little one I think you're the first demon to knock out the pain in the ass down there. Hahaha, to think she can take on Demon Lords and Hell gods with out a sweat, but give her a baby and she's down for the count." Giggled Molly as she walks away with a giddy baby in her arms. After an hour Serena finally got up off the floor growling angrily as she steadily gets up off the floor and follows the scent of her friend and the two children into the kitchen. Molly looks up from the pizza she was eating at Serena with a sly smile. "Don't say it Moll, not a word." Molly just giggles to herself as she picks up another box of pizza along with an ice bag and pills. "Here for your growling stomach and the huge headache you probably have." Serena rolls her eyes as she eats quietly on the counter her ears perked up as she watches over the occupants at the table. "So how ya feeling?" growled Serena as she looks at the young girl.

"Better now that Molly gave me those pain killers. So how are you feeling?" asked the young girl as she tries to stifle a laugh. Serena growls angrily at the child. "Hey you know I didn't have to save you. I should of let you get eaten." grumbled Serena as she glared at the girl. The girl looks at Serena with a hurt look and starts to sniffle to herself. Molly glares at Serena giving her the look that told her something bad was going to happen to her. Serena quickly protects her pizza growling at Molly thinking that's what Molly was after. All of a sudden Molly stands up and grabs a pan and hits Serena upside the head. "Ow… Damn it Molly. You hang out with Rei and Elizabeth too much." Growled Serena as she rubs her sore head. "Don't worry Jewel Serena didn't mean what she said. She's really glad that she saved you and your brother. She's a bit shy is all." Whispered Molly as she wipes the tears away from Jewels eyes. Serena sighs as she saw the tears. She saw a little of herself in Jewel as thinks back to when she was her age. Always hunted by demons and humans alike. Never really accepted in neither world. Forever seen as an abomination. 'That's all I'll ever be to this world. Not just me but all half-demons will always be seen as abominations and forever ridiculed by those who are full breeds.' Serena walks over to the kid and lightly pats her on the head with her fist. "Stop crying. There is no need to cry, you ain't a baby anymore. Your brother needs a strong and dependable sister if he is to survive in this world." Whispered Serena in her husky gruff voice.

Jewel looks up at Serena and smiles at her as she leaps from the floor into Serena's arms shocking the half-demon. "Thank you." Jewel looks go of Serena as she walks over to her baby brother who was on Molly's old baby booster feeding him the mashed potatoes that Molly made for him. Serena grumps to herself as she walks out the door looking up into the starry sky. Growling to herself as the memories of the past start to creep in on herself. "Rena, are you okay?" Molly walks down the steps as she stands next to her friend. "Yeah just remembering the past is all." Whispered Serena as she starts to growl quietly as each memory was as horrifying as the last. "Would you like to talk about it?" Asked Molly as she looks at her friend in worry. "You know about my past Molly. You and Elizabeth, my mom, and Ms. Haruna are the only ones who know the real me. The only ones who know about how I was raised. Well there are some things that you don't need to know. Things I've seen and things that will forever haunt my thoughts for the rest of my life. The Serena you see here was once known as Juubei the daughter of the Lord of the Western Lands who never belonged. Even here in this place I still feel like I don't belong." Whispered Serena as she stares up into the sky her bangs covering her face.

Though she tried to hide it a tear slid down Serena's cheek. Molly saw the tear and sighs at the thought that of what might make Serena so upset. "You know my mother died when I was about Jewels age, but I had already left her and my brother behind after a little incident. My sister went with me and we traveled around by ourselves for a few years. It was by my eldest half brother and his surprisingly living mother Hanna that I found out my mother had past on. Killed by a mortal because he was enraged at the fact that she fell in love with a demon and had half-breed children. It seems that the man wanted my mother to be his and only his but she refused him time and again until he finally couldn't take no for an answer and killed her in cold blood. When I look at Jewel and her brother I see my sister and myself in her's and her brother's place. Two half-demons abandoned into the world with no one to depend on but each other. That is why I've grown up to be who I am today. No offense Moll, but I will forever hate mortals and demons. They are nothing but a waste of time and space." Whispered Serena into the night before sighing in annoyance as she see's the sun start to rise.

"Tonight is a new moon, the cursed new moon." Growled Serena as she stares at the beautiful sun rise. "So will you be staying with me, Elizabeth, or Ms. Haruna?" asked Molly as she looks out into the sun rise. "I'm staying with Haruna tonight, I have some stuff to work on anyways." Molly nods her head in understanding before going inside to get herself ready for school. "Jewel you can stay here for a while but you have to keep out of sight. I don't want the neighbors to see you and accidentally purify you on the spot. I have a retired priest leaving across the street with a nosy wife. If she spots you or your brother all hell will break loose." The young girl nods in understanding as she picks up her brother and quickly walks up the stairs to watch TV and sleep for a little while. Molly finally finishes getting her stuff together and runs beside Serena who went into her humanoid form.

They run all the way to school and were bored out of their mind the whole day. Serena notice the suspicious looks from the scouts throughout the day while shooting Melvin quiet a few threating looks. 'Do they know or are they just suspicious. Ohhh, I can't worry about this now I have too much to worry about to even worry about a stupid thing like that. Tonight is the night that I-"

So what did you think, like it hate it. Please review.

I would also like to thank all those who have reviewed my stories and I promise to have the next chapter of the Silver Alchemist up sometime soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

'Do they know or are they just suspicious. Ohhh, I can't worry about this now I have too much to worry about to even worry about a stupid thing like that. Tonight is the night that I turn into the abomination that I hate so much. Will life be any easier for me or will it always be so difficult. I truly do wonder.' Thought Serena as she looks out the window leaving Melvin alone for the time being. Ms. Haruna taking over for her as she ignored Melvin as she asked the class question. Melvin felt lower than dirt the whole day, though he was more fearful of the bell ringing then being ignored during class. Yet time had deemed it fate for the bell to ring as Melvin gathered his stuff. All of a sudden a shadow descended over him. Melvin looks up to see an angry Serena who nods her head towards the tree with a glare. Melvin gulped in fright at the anger burning off of his once upon a time friend. It was the very same tree that Serena had her little "talk" with Melvin about him dating her very best and closest friend. Melvin sighs in resignation as he walks like one of the dead towards the very tree.

Serena saw him and decided not to hold back on the boy. "Serena look I'm just not a prom person okay. I don't like going to huge parties." Whispered Melvin looking at Serena with a 'please forgive me look'. "Oh really, then why is it that everyone has been telling me that you were at prom with a very beautiful girl?" asked Serena as she glares down at Melvin who stops breathing immediately as he pales. He looks up and truly knows what true fear is. Serena was no longer her human self with her nice and cheery traits. What Melvin was staring at now was most definitely a demon. Serena's eyes had gone red with black pupils. She had long and sharp claws and fangs with her hair going silver and becoming loose from her buns. Her long tail having a sharp edge to it as well as her tense dog ears as she looks at Melvin with a look of blood lust and death. "_**Listen to me and listen good my friend Molly deserves much better then the likes of you!"**_ roared Serena as flames circle around her in a threatening dance. Melvin falls to the ground in a panic.

He nods his head in understanding as he quickly gets up and rushes as fast as he could away from the demon that he left behind. Serena grins wickedly at Melvin's retreating figure before she turns around to smirk at her laughing teacher/friend and Molly. "A bit over dramatic?" asked Serena with a not so sorry grin. Molly and Haruna grin at their friend as she leaps over to the two. "Thanks Rena." Serena just waves her hand at Molly before grinning at Mrs. Haruna (A.K.A. Trinity) "Kay Serena it's time to go before the sun goes down. Molly do you want us to drop you off?" asked Trinity with a worried look. Molly nods her head as she follows the two towards a newly designed black sports car. After jumping in the car Haruna drives off to Molly's dropping her off before driving home with Serena fast asleep. 'Man I can't believe she is finally asleep, from what Molly told me she hasn't been getting any luck in the sleep department.' Thought Trinity as she finally drives up to the house. "Serena come on time to wake up!" yelled Trinity as she shakes Serena a few times.

"I'm up, I'm up jeez." Growled Serena in her sleep induced husky voice as she leaps out the car and crashes onto the ground. "OHH!!!" Trinity comes out of the car with a laugh as she looks at the girl covered in dirt. "HAHAHA! Oh did we forget that we are going to lose our powers tonight." Asked Trinity as she looks at Serena's upside down form against her shed. "Ha ha ha, very funny." Growled Serena as she stomps into the house. Trinity laughs to herself as she enters the house after the grumbling form of Serena. "Hey Trinity you have my tools here right?" asked Serena as she digs around the couch before pulling out a key. Trinity comes out of the kitchen in an apron as she points to the shed. "Yeah their over there, Serena what would you like for dinner?" Serena shrugs before walking over to the shed unlocking the door with the key. "I'll be in the shed for a while, holler when dinners ready." With that Serena shuts and locks the door as she picks up some would and throws it in to the forge as she lays her sword on the anvil getting her hammer, tongs, and a bucket of water. Serena looks at the cracked sword with a sigh. Looking around she finally finds the last of the reminisce of the Wind goddess sacred metal.

Stroking the fire a bit more Serena sets out to work on the broken sword. Smoke could be seen coming from the sheds forge as the sounds of a hammer hitting metal could be heard. Trinity shakes her head as she sets to work making dinner. It stayed this way for a few hours before Trinity walks out of the house and knocks on the shed door. "Serena dinners ready." After a few more bangs the shed goes silent with a hissing sound here and there. Finally Serena walks out the door the fire put out and her cooled blade lying on the anvil. "Were you able to fix your sword?" asked Trinity as she brings dinner over while Serena sets up the table. "Yeah, though I'm surprised that the blade was able to stay intact for so long. "I'm out of the reminisce of the Wind goddess sacred metal. I'm going to work double shift in order to get more. Oh well. Any ways what are we going to do tonight?" asked Serena as she looks at the spread on the table. There was home made rumen, grilled Chicken or Filet of Salmon with Japanese Vegetables and Ponzu, and finally Dragonwell tea. Licking her lips in bliss Serena starts to eat up. After Dinner Serena and Trinity sit down and work on her college school work. (Serena was only playing the role as a ditz and an airhead. In reality Serena was a very intelligent individual who had graduated high school when she was 12, but she had to keep to keep it a secret so that she can have the alter ego of basically an airhead girl so that other demons won't go after her friends and family. In college she is known as Juubei her true birth name. So no one can find out about her.)

'BEEP! BEEP!' Serena pales at the communicator. Trinity gives her friend a shaky smile as Serena picks up the communicator. "Serena we have major trouble at the Tokyo Park you've got to get here right away!" yelled Venus as she dodges a vine whip. "Shit." That was all Serena could say as she looked her self in the mirror. Instead of Serena having long blond hair or long silver hair, she had long black hair and peculiar yellow eyes. "I hate my life." Trinity walks over to the girl handing her the Luna disguise pen and her brooch. "I'll be near by to get you out of there as soon as the battle is over. I call the others just in case you can't find me." Serena nods her head as she transforms into Sailor Moon. She runs out the door towards the park as fast as her human body could take her. "Moon, where are you!" yelled Mars through Serena's communicator. "Don't worry Mars I'll be right… AHH!" screamed Serena as she gets thrown back by a gust of air. _**"MOON ARE YOU OKAY…ANSWER ME MEATBALL HEAD!"**_ Screamed Mars looking at Serena's prone figure on the ground a few feet away in panic. _**"SERENA WAKE UP…SERENA ARE YOU OKAY! ANSWER ME RENA!"**_ yelled Mars as she yells into her communicator before picture before her is torn from her sight as the transmission cuts off.

The other scouts look at Sailor Mars in worry. "We have to end this quickly, Moon is in trouble. This must have been a diversion. Uranus, Jupiter, and Galaxia combine your attacks to weaken the huge youma. Saturn you're only going to get one shot on the big one make it count. Mercury you and I will take care of this vine youma. Venus and Neptune we're going to need a diversion. Let's move!" yelled Mars as she runs in front of the plant youma as it swings vine after vine at her. "Hey why go after her when you can have pretty a girl like me!" yelled Venus as the youma looks at her with a growl turning his back on Mars and Mercury. "_**Mercury Bubble Blast**_!" A huge mist surround the vine youma as Mars prepares her attack. "_**Mars Flame Sniper**_!" yelled Mars as she hits the youma head on burning it to a crisp. As they three destroyed that youma Neptune rushes at the youma with all her might as she flips over its out stretched arm and provokes it after her. Jupiter, Uranus, and Pluto power up aiming at the youma. "_**Jupiter Oak Evolution**_! _**Uranus Sword Blaster**_! _**Pluto Deadly Scream**_!" yelled all three scouts as there attacks form into one powerful attack hitting the youma head on. "That's my cue. _**Silence Glaive Surprise**_!" yelled Saturn as she runs at the youma head on her Glaive raised over her head as she rushes at the youma making a swift clean cut. Saturn looks back at the opponent as silence resonates into the night before the youma blows up into nothing but ashes.

The scouts don't look back as they follow Ami all the way to Serena's last transmission to see her battling a tall pale man with a missing arm. The odd thing was that he had glowing yellow eyes, long sharp claws and pointed ears like an Elf. He was wearing an old fashion clothing from the feudal era with what looked to be a long fur coat wrapped over his shoulder. He had two swords on his belt as his eyes stayed on Serena who stared up at him in shock. "Serena hang on." Yelled Uranus as she rushes at the man. Serena stared at the man in pure horror/shock never thinking she would see him again. She breaks out of her stupor after hearing Amara's voice. Serena whips her head towards her friend. "Amara stop stay back. AMARA!!!" The scouts look at their princess in confusion before watching in horror as the man turns around and punches Amara right in the solar plexus. Uranus flies back into a tree barely conscious. "Amara!" "Amara-Papa!" yelled Neptune and Saturn as they run to her side. "Run now, you have no chance against him!" yelled Serena as she get up with difficulty as she hangs onto her bleeding arm.

"We won't leave you Serena." Yelled Jupiter and Mars rush at the man with Pluto and Galaxia not far behind. "No stop, girls NO!" Serena watched as the man flings them all away with out a sweat in sight. The man glare at Serena before rushing at the only scout who was in the open. "Ami run! RUN AMI!" Forgetting her own wounds Serena runs faster then the wind it self grabbing Ami protecting the girl with her body. "_**AHHHHHHHH!" **_Screamed Serena loud enough to wake the dead. **(Miles away at one of the park entrances.) **Trinity wakes with a start as she looks around in her car toward the park in worry. Trinity runs towards the screams in a wild panic that was shared with Elizabeth and Molly who were at the other entrance as they to rush in. **(Back at the Tuskino house hold)** Irene wakes up with a start clutching her heart in pain. "Oh my god, Kenjin wake up. Wake up Serena's in trouble!" yelled Irene as she runs out of the bedroom with a now awake Kenjin right behind her. "Sammy get up, I want you to watch over the house while we're gone." Sammy looks at his father with sleepy eyes. "What's wrong dad?" Kenjin gives Sammy a look that spoke volumes. "Sammy I don't know but your sister's not in her bed and we are going to look for her. Son I need you to be a man and watch over the house until we get back okay son." Sammy nods his head at the seriousness of the situation.

Kenjin and Irene get in the car and rush towards where Irene could feel her daughter's pain. **(Meanwhile back at the park.) **_**"AHHHHHH!"**_ Serena grabs onto Ami tightly in pain before pushing her away as she looks back at the man who has his hand through her back out her stomach. The scouts and the newly arrivals look on in horror. "So came here to finish what you started… huh Sesshomaru. I guess even time can get its way with you huh brother." Growled Serena as she rips away from him opening her wound. Serena rolls forward away from Sesshomaru who stares at her straight on with a sneer. "Of course I came back, to let an abomination like you and Ryoko live would be a disgrace." Growled Sesshomaru as he takes out his sword Tokijin. "Yeah whatever I'll play with you, but remember this I'm your opponent not them. They have nothing to do with this." Growled Serena as she faces off against Sesshomaru. "Ohh but your wrong dear sister, any friends of yours is an enemy of mine. Don't worry though I kill you long before them that I promise you." Snarled Sesshomaru as he raises his sword in order to strike Serena. "Serena Catch!" Trinity throw Serena her Wind Blade. Serena quickly raises her sword in defense as the two swords clash like the titans.

"Die abomination." Sesshomaru as he throws Serena into a tree by swinging his sword through Serena's defense. _**"SERENA!" **_yelled the scouts as they watch their princess hit the tree with an impact that could kill a human being. Serena's form blinks in and out for a second before the disguise wears off showing Serena's true appearance. The Luna pen in half after hitting a rock when it fell off Serena's pocket. The scouts look at Serena in shock. "So you're in your human form. HAHAHAHA, so today is your night of weakness. I must say I forgot. Well doesn't matter, you'll just die the same way that whore of a mother of yours did years ago." Sesshomaru raise his sword as blue energy surrounds him. "Dragon strike!" The attack rushes at Serena destroying everything in its path. Serena gets up in shaky legs as she raises her sword. "Dark Hurricane!" The two attacks hit destroying much of the park. Finally the attack dies down as Serena walks out of the dust her face hidden under her bangs. "Sesshomaru don't you ever… EVER INSULT MY MOTHER AGAIN! EVER!" growled Serena as she rushes at Sesshomaru her eyes finally showing with the lust for her brother's blood.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Red blades rush at Serena tearing her apart. Serena looks to the side to see a boy with long silver hair billowing in the wind, dog ears on his ears as he stares at Serena in hatred. He also had a girl in modern day uniform riding on his back with her bow raised at Serena. Next to them was a huge two tailed cat with a demon slayer, a kit demon fox and a monk riding it. On the other side were two priestess one young and one old with their bows raised at her pointing to her heart. Serena heard a scream and looks over to her friends seeing a wolf demon with his hands on Sailor Mini Moon, also known as Rini her daughter. "So it's been a while Inuyasha, I see that you and Sesshomaru are here to finish off your sister. Your own flesh and blood. I can't be killed so easily my dear brothers, you should know that." Growled Serena with a smirk as she stares off at her opponents. "Though I didn't think you would stoop so low as for asking for humans to get rid of me." Serena looks at all the unfamiliar faces memorizing each and everyone. "Heh, you should look at your half breed brother, he is the one who can't kill you on his own. Well this is quiet a day getting rid of two half breeds in one swoop. Less work."

Inuyasha snarls at his brother before turning his eyes on Serena. "No one gets to kill you but me dear sister." Serena growls at all the opponents knowing well enough that she was at a disadvantage. 'I won't be able to win in my human form damn it all to hell.' Thought Serena as she looks over at the wolf demons that had Rini. 'First things first.' Serena raises her blade and calls upon her chi before she runs at the one who had Rini. "DRAGON TWISTER!" A huge black ball of energy forms from the sword as green energy surrounds it into the form of a dragon as the attack lets loose on the wolf demons that immediately let go of Rini throwing her to the ground as they flee for safety. "RINI RUN TO THE GIRLS DO IT NOW!" yelled Serena as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rush at their sister swords raised as they battle it out. Rini quickly rushes toward the scouts with Saturn and Pluto catching the injured young princess. Serena looks to the side seeing that her daughter was safe. "GIRLS GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE! _**AHHHHHHH! DAMN IT!" **_growled Serena as she felt Inuyasha swipe his sword at her side.

"HIRAKOTSU!" a huge boomerang flies at Irene and Kenjin who closes their eyes waiting for the pain to come. Feeling nothing they open their eyes to see Serena who has her sword holding off the weapon. "UHH!" The huge cat demon comes at Serena biting her on the shoulder bade. "DAMN, I'm an open target." Growled Serena as she feels two different arrows hit her in the legs. "_**Fuck, uhh. DAMN IT!" **_whimpered Serena as she falls onto her left knee the blood loss starting to get her light headed. The scouts look at there princess in horror before having enough of this unfair battle. The monk and the demon slayer start to rush at Serena staff and sword raised only to fly back from Neptune, Jupiter and Uranus's combined attack. "This is an unfair battle. We will fight you." Growled Mars as she aims her Flame Sniper at the three priestess, Venus and Pluto right next to her as they face off against the three. Galaxia, Mercury, and Saturn stay with the innocents making a protective barrier. "You're dead." Growled Inuyasha as his power resonates around his sword. Serena gasps in shock before looking at Saturn. "Hotaru put up your wall now before he lets loose his attack." Serena runs as fast as she can away from her friends as she faces her brothers attach head on.

_**"WIND SCAR!" **_yelled Inuyasha as hit hurls his sword at the ground forming a huge wave of wind that was coming at Serena and Sesshomaru. "_**DRAGON STRIKE!" **_roared Sesshomaru as he hurls his attack at both of his siblings. "I won't die so easily brothers. _**DRAGON TWISTER!" **_growled Serena as all three attacks hit at once. The attacks trying to over power the other. "Inuyasha is going to lose." Yelled the demon slayer as she looks at the huge attack starting to override his power. "I'll take care of it, _**WIND TUNNEL!" **_The monk opens the wind tunnel moving the attack away from Inuyasha towards Serena. Serena gets ready to unleash her Dark Hurricane until she saw a child run into the attack chasing after a ball. "_**NO!"**_ Everyone stared in horror as the blast shakes the planet to the core. After the light dies down Serena looks at the mangle body of what was left of the young boy. "My son, no my son. KOHAKU!" screamed a woman's voice before the woman falls to the ground fainting. Serena sees the mother not to far from the scouts as her eyes turn darker in rage as she watches Sesshomaru kill the mother and a little girl who looked to be holding a mirror with out remorse or guilt. "SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA! I WILL NOT OVER LOOK THIS!" roared Serena as her body starts to pulse. "What's happening to Serena?" questioned Kenjin as he watches his daughter's appearance start to change.

Trinity looks up into the sky with a smile on her face at the sun rise. "The sun it's up!" yelled Trinity as Serena's appearance goes back to her hanyou self. "Prepare to die." Growled Serena as the wounds she gotten in her human form disappears. Serena raises her head at her brothers before disappearing to the humans eyes. Serena rushes at Sesshomaru cutting him across the middle while summoning her most powerful attack. "This is the End, brother. Ferocious Thunder Dragon!" A huge wave of energy engulfs Serena's sword as she swings the blade down side ways. A huge dragon forms out of the blade flying towards Sesshomaru at an abnormal speed hitting her brother dead on. "SERENA!" screamed her human friends as the light becomes too bright to see what was going on. But the sailor scouts saw everything and they stared after their princess in awe. After the light dies down the humans look for Serena in a blind panic as well as the scouts since the dust was in their way. They finally see Serena staring up into the sky with a scowl on her face. 'Damn it, I let him get away.' Thought Serena as she turns angry eyes on her other brother.

"Inuyasha like you I don't remember father much but from the stories mom would tell us as well as the demons me and my sister met while traveling it was always said that Father was a very honorable warrior. Well there was a time when mom said that you remind her so much of him she was right from what the pictures of him I seen, and yet brother it is only by looks that you are similar to father. You will never be honorable like him after what you've done brother. Sesshomaru may have been able to get away dear brother but I promise you that you will not be as lucky. Die brother. _**DRAGON TWISTER**_! … Sammy no stay away. Stop Sammy!" Screamed Serena releasing her attack on Inuyasha as she leaps towards her younger adoptive brother trying to beat Inuyasha's attack. "I don't think so wench, _**BACKLASH WAVE**_!!!" Tornadoes form out of Inuyasha's blade wrapping around Serena's attack bringing it back at her and the boy she was trying to save. "SAMMY!" screamed the humans and scouts as they watch the scene before them. Serena grabs Sammy by the collar of his shirt and throws him to Amara as she swings out her sword towards the attack. "_**DARK HURRICANE!**_"' yelled Serena as she tries to make a quick diversion to the attack from hitting the houses behind her. At last the attack was too powerful engulfing Serena after breaking her sword in half.

"Serena…SERENA!" screamed the scouts in horror as they go running to their princess. Serena was on her right knee her sheath held out before her. "What the hell just happened?" growled Inuyasha in confusion. "It seems that at the last minute your sister was able to draw out her sheath which made a barrier protecting Serena and the homes behind her. Lord Inuyasha I think it would be best to retreat your sister is most dangerous unconscious for she hasn't a conscious thought meaning that she will attack upon instinct. "HAHAHA, I told you, you can't kill me so easily. So Myoga you have betrayed me as well. I should have known… if you're with my brother then you are my enemy. I will kill you and Inuyasha in one swell swoop." Growled Serena as her eyes turn red her pupils black as her canines become lone and sharp. "Brother!" roared Serena as she stares straight at Inuyasha who steps back in fear. "SERENA WATCH OUT!" screamed Rei a bit too late as three purification arrows fly straight for Serena's heart. "Uhhh…Oh shit… _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" **_Screams tore out of Serena's throat one after the other as the pain of the purification arrows hit. One into her right shoulder blade, another into her side pinning her to the tree while the last arrow hits her right into the heart. Painfully slower as if time had stop Serena looks to the scouts and whispers into their minds.

"I'm sorry girls…" Finally the arrow hits Serena's heart as the world goes black Serena could swear she could hear her sister calling to her. 'I must be losing it, Ryoko as been long ago declared…dead… or maybe she is calling me to join her…will I see her with mother… Ryoko, mother I'm coming… Uhhhh…' thought Serena as her mind shuts down. All that she could hear was the faint pounding of her heart before it stops altogether.

Hello everyone,

I want to say thank you for all of your reviews. I also wanted to let you know that I'm going to fix some of the chapters in Serena the Silver Metal Alchemist so don't be surprised that you won't be able to read it for a while. I guarantee that as soon as I finish fixing the chapters I will put it back online along with the new chapters that I have written. It will be either some time this week or next week. This will also be the last update for Half-breed until I fix up my other stories. Thank you again all for the reviews.


End file.
